1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technique for utilizing an IC card, and particularly to a driver license check system with the IC card and a method therefor which can be utilized suitably for the prevention of violation of traffic law, the improvement in the security of vehicles, the quick renewal and alteration of a driver's license, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for a prior art relating to the IC card and the matters relevant thereto, the technique described in the Official Gazette on Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 94049/1983 and others has been known, for instance. The IC card of this kind is constructed by forming a microprocessor, a memory for storing a control program therefor, a memory for storing data and a series-parallel converter on the same chip and by accommodating them in a card provided with an external input-output terminal, and it is so designed as to receive data from outside through the series-parallel converter, store necessary data in an internal memory element and deliver requested data to the outside. The utilization of such an IC card as described above is proceeding in various fields, but this card has not been utilized heretofore for a driver license check system for automobiles.
A conventional driver license check system has problems that it can not prevent a driver from driving a vehicle without carrying his license or from driving it illegally while penalty points of violation of the driver exceeds the limit of permission, and also it has a problem that the vehicle is ready to be stolen since the engine can be started easily by other persons. Furthermore, there is a problem that the renewal, alteration or the like of the driver's license requires much time.